thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinlos (TC)
"Quinlos" is the sixth episode of the second season of The Cleansing. It is the twelfth episode overall. Synopsis John, David, Chris, and Ella settle into their new home. Plot "Welcome to Quinlos", says the woman. The gates open up to reveal a thriving community. There are children playing in the green grass, there are men and women working in a gardening section full of fruits and vegatables, and most importantly... no walkers. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Also Starring: ''' Madison Lintz Aaron Farb Liam Hemsworth '''Writer: '''Rannay '''Director: Rannay Showrunner: '''Rannay '''Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing When they walk through the gates, people come over and take the injured Chris. "We are taking him to the infirmary", one of them explains. The people run off with Chris. "Do you like the place?, asks the woman. "We sure do", replies John. "Oh good, well my name is Besheba" "Nice to meet you", says Ella. Besheba smiles. "Come with me noobies, I will bring you to our leader. His name is Ryan" The group follows Besheba. As the group walk the streets, some people smile and wave at them, they smile and wave back. Then they walk by a man that is giving them a death stare. The man is spotted by Besheba and she walks over. "Hi Ryan!", exclaims Besheba. "Hey", mumbles Ryan. "So guys, this is Ryan, our leader, he looks after the community.", Besheba explains. "Hello, it's great to be here", says Ella as she holds out her hand for a handshake. Ryan stands there. He looks at Ella's hand and then at her. He stares at here angrily. Then walks off. "Sorry about him, he doesn't like new people", explains Besheba. "Anyway , let me show you to where you will be staying." The group yet again follows. After walking for five minutes , they get to a house at the corner of the walled community. "Here is where you will be staying." The group looks at the house, it looks like a house before the apocalypse. They walk inside. Once inside, the group looks around the house. "They have running water", says David as he turns on the taps. "They have nice carpet and furniture", says Ella as she sits on a couch. "And fresh food", says John as he eats a pear. "I'm going to go see Chris quickly", David tells Ella and John. He walks out the door. "Can I have a shower first John", asks Ella. "Yeah fine Ella." John walks around the house. He sees the bedrooms, the lounge room and other rooms. He walks outside and looks around. There are people wandering around and talking to each other. He sees that there is a market going on as well. He walks over to the backyard and sees that there are fold up chairs and a table there. He walks over to part of the big metal wall keeping him from the outside. He puts his ear up to the wall and hears the sounds of a walker. John thinks about the community and what's outside the community. Living inside the walls is something that he always wanted and now he has it. He now knows that he has to protect his old and new friends at all costs. Other Cast Co-Stars Nick Whitaker as Tanner Deaths N/A Trivia * This is the mid-season premiere for season 2 * First appearance of Besheba * First appearance of Ryan Cooper